Menace
Menace (メナス) is one of the three Swamp Witch's servants. She was resurrected by the Swamp Witch to do her bidding, but seems more concerned with restoring her fallen kingdom of Amara than following orders. She was betrayed by her advisor and mentor Anarista thousands of years ago, and was trapped in her slave quarters by Anarista. Appearance Menace is a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. Despite her young appearance she originally lived thousands of years ago. Carrying a Egyptian-themed motif, Menace is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance - the white cloth are actually bandages with which Menace can perform some of her attacks. 'Rebellion' Menace wears a thinner bikini top, this time it only covers her nipples and features a snake design. She has snake-themed armbands on her upperarm, and the rest of the white cloth has been moved to her arms. Underneath the bikini is a long blue and white diamond-designed cloth, and she wears blue and white striped panties. She has brown knee-length heels on her feet. Personality Menace is domineering, and likes to live life in luxury. The only goal she has is reuniting her kingdom Amara, and will try to get followers and others to do her bidding in order to re-create her lost kingdom. Her servants treat her to massages, and they appear to be happy to do so to others. Whether this is a spell or actual volition is not known. Abilities Menace is a very powerful sorceress. She has the ability to resurect people, as well as forcing them to do her bidding by making them her servants with the evil spirits that she summons. Menace uses the cloth wrapped around her waist to constrict enemies. Her cloth acts as a mid ranged attack, launching forward, and wrapping around an opponent. Menace also employs the remarkably perverted living sceptre, Setra as a mace like weapon in combat. Trivia *She may have been named after the Egyptian Pharaoh Menes, whom she has parallel ties to, such as living luxurious and being betrayed. *She is voiced by Yuko Goto (Japanese) and Jessica Paquet (English). Gallery Menace.jpg Menace 2.jpg Menace 3.jpg Menace 4.jpg Menace 5.jpg Menace 6.jpg Menace 7.jpg Menace 8.jpg Menace 9.jpg Menace 10.jpg Menace 11.jpg Menace 12.jpg Menace 13.jpg Menace 17.jpg Menace 16.jpg Menace 15.jpg Menace 14.jpg Menace 18.jpg Sample-b6192ff53c3718ec7ac51cdefe99e588.jpg Sample-090ae183bd37b66b9cab6e64bd9529de.jpg|Menace & Airi And Melona Menace and Melona.jpg Menace Bed.jpg Menace Neko.jpg Menace Alt.jpg Menace Color Alt.jpg Menace Back.jpg Menace Back 2.jpg Menace and Melona 2.jpg Menace Ice Cream.jpg Menace Bandaid.jpg Menace Back 3.jpg Menace and Echidna.jpg Menace and Leina.jpg Menace Kingdom.jpg Menace Lay.jpg Menace X-Mas.jpg Menace Bikini.jpg Menace Sketch.jpg Menace QBSC.png Menace QBSC 2.png Menace QBSC 3.png Menace QBSC 4.png Menace QBSC 5.png Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals